ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Helen Wheels
Helen is a rogue Plumber kid, a Kineceleran who was adopted by humans. She is the younger sister of Pierce, as well as Manny Armstrong's partner. History Helen was originally part of a small team of "Plumber's helper", young plumbers apprentices, with her brother Pierce and their friend Manny. However, they had little knowledge of the technology they used, and Pierce was at some point before their first appearance sucked in a Null Void Projector they had confused with a disintegrator weapon. Believing him dead, Helen and Manny continued the work, capturing many kinds of aliens they confused for criminals and sending them in the Null Void. Though part of those they captured were DNAlien, most of them probably were Plumbers kids, according to Ben. After capturing a DNAlien in Plumbers' Helpers, their alien scanner points out three aliens which turn out to be Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. They believe them to be aliens so they set fire to a truck in hopes to see whether or not they are aliens. They then capture Kevin in hopes of leading Gwen and Ben to them. After a fight, Helen realizes they are not the enemy and that they have been sending plumber kids into the Null Void. Both Helen and Manny decided to go here in order to free those they had mistakenly trapped. She then reappears alongside Pierce and Manny in Voided working with Max Tennyson trying to stop DeVoid, who turns out to be Ben's old enemy Dr. Animo. Then along with the help of Ben and Max they defeat him. In War of the Worlds: Part 2, Helen, alongside Pierce, Manny and Grandpa Max to help Ben defeat the Highbreed threat, once the threat is over she becomes a pupil of Max. In Season 3, she makes another appearance in Above and Beyond where Ben is supposedly attacking Grandpa Max, But then it turns out to be a test and they are then told that because of their defeating Ben (as well as their heroic actions in trying to prevent the spacestation from hitting London) they are approved for training at the Plumbers' Academy. Personality Helen is smart, brave, kind, nifty and level-headed. Though she usually tried to act rational and wise, making her kinda a mirror image of Gwen, as well as a older sister figure for young plumbers such as Cooper and Alan Albright. She is shown to be devoted to Max, willing to help him when he was seemingly attacked by Ben. Helen share a specific love-hate relationship with her partner Manny. While Manny is usually hot-headed, aggressive and enjoying using violent methods, Helen usually prefers a more careful and less aggressive approach, causing occasionnal argument between them. On the other hand, she stated that he and her worked better as a team than with other plumbers, and show true concern when seeing him injured or in danger. Though not proved yet, she might have a crush on him. Abilities Being a Kineceleran (or at least part-Kineceleran), Helen possesses powers and appearance similar to Ben's alien XLR8's : her feets end with wheel-like appendices, making her able to moves like a roller skater and giving her incredible speed. How exactly fast she can go has not be revealed, but she's shown being able to move fast enough to the same things than XLR8, such as reaching a wall or creating tornadoes. Helen has also learned how to use her speed to her own and her team's advantage beyond the obvious; during the climax of Above and Beyond, in conjunction with Alan, Helen helped to restrict Ben as Humungousaur's movements and range of vision by using the airflow produced by her superspeed to fan Alan's flames. In addition to her powers, Helen is shown to be quite skilled with computers and technology, something who rather lacks to her partner Manny. Trivia *She is Pierce's adopted sister (as revealed by Dwayne McDuffie) though it is unknown how they met or what happened to their parents. *Even though she is about 15, Kincelerans have high metabolism and only live a matter of weeks, and she would most likely get sick within weeks of being on earth because of the slow rotation of earth compared to Kinet (She probably won't since she is part-human) Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''Plumbers' Helpers'' *''Voided'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 1'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1'' *''Above and Beyond'' Gallery Helen Toy box.jpg|4 inch Alien Collection Helen Wheels (released in the UK only) Helen.png Helen2.png Helen3.png Category:Aliens Category:Plumbers Category:Characters Category:Plumber's Kids Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Females Category:Rogue/Renegade Plumbers Category:Honorary/Unoffical Plumbers Category:Heroes Category:Female Aliens Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Allies Category:Ben's Team Category:Secondary Characters Category:Kineceleran